


Pleasant Surprises

by Pairaka



Series: God's Gambit [4]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relax - Freeform, feel good, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pairaka/pseuds/Pairaka
Summary: After a hard day battling bandits, Gourry is exhausted and just wants a good night's sleep. Lina, however, has other ideas. And Lina Inverse always gets her way.
Relationships: Gourry Gabriev/Lina Inverse
Series: God's Gambit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744435
Kudos: 7





	Pleasant Surprises

Pleasant Surprises

Gourry opened the door to the room and entered. Taking a deep breath, he shut the door and leaned against it. He scrubbed at his face; he was almost too tired to cross the room to the bed. But he managed somehow, though he staggered a couple times.

The swordsman dropped his pack on the floor and sank onto the bed gratefully. It had been a long day that had started before dawn and had been non-stop action ever since. No less than four bandit camps had fallen victim to Lina’s magic and his sword. They’d been attacked by a sorcerer, chased by some locals who had taken exception to Lina helping herself to some sort of magical relic in their village, then finally they had ended up walking an extra two hours to find an inn because Lina didn’t want to camp outdoors that night. He felt, as they say, dead on his feet.

Slowly, he unbuckled his armor. For once, he didn’t care where it fell; he just dropped it into a pile at his feet. That gone, he reached down and pulled off his boots. With a great sigh of relief, he turned and laid back on the bed. Lina was still out doing some shopping; he hoped she wouldn’t be long…

Lina hurried back to the inn, carefully clutching her package to her chest. She couldn’t believe she’d bought what was in it and yet—she smiled to herself. She was secretly pleased with herself. It would certainly surprise Gourry.

She found the inn and stepped into the common room. Her forehead creased as she looked around for Gourry and didn’t find him. He should have been down here eating. Shrugging, she figured he must have already gone to their room. Lina hurried up the stairs and quickly found the room they’d hired. Opening the door, Lina found Gourry sound asleep on the bed. He was sprawled out, lying bonelessly as if he’d simply collapsed there. His long yellow hair was tangled under him.

Lina shut the door quietly and locked it behind her. Grinning, she set the package on a chair and shed her cloak, boots and hung her swordbelt on the back of the chair. She went to the window and pulled the drapes, plunging the room into semi-darkness. It wouldn’t be long before it was completely dark, so she lit the lantern by the bed and turned the wick down so that it gave off only a little light. 

She climbed onto the bed and knelt by her husband. Leaning down, she stroked his cheek before she kissed it. He stirred slightly, but did not wake. Pushing his hair out of his face, Lina called his name softly into his ear. “Gourry.” Nothing. “Gourry,” she said again, this time a little louder. When he still didn’t respond, she cleared her throat and yelled directly into his ear, “GOURRY!”

“WHAT?” he shouted as he sat straight up. Or tried to. Lina was kneeling on his hair so he only got halfway to sitting before he was jerked back down. He hit the bed, bounced then lay still. He stared up at her a moment then winced. “Ow, Lina,” he whined as he rubbed the back of his head. “Did you have to yell?”

“Sorry,” she said in a not-at-all contrite voice and kissed his cheek. “But you wouldn’t wake up.”

He put a hand over his eyes and rubbed them. “There’s a reason for that: I’m beat.”

“Poor Gourry,” Lina crooned. “Why don’t you roll over and I’ll give you a backrub?”

The swordsman lifted his hand and peered at Lina from under it, a glint of suspicion in his eyes. “What did you say?”

“I said roll over and I’ll give you a backrub.”

“That’s what I thought you said. Who are you?”

“I’m Lina! What kind of question is that? Who else would I be?”

“I dunno, but Lina usually isn’t that nice to me.”

“Of course I’m nice to you!” she exclaimed, starting to lose her temper. “And if you don’t roll over, I’ll show you just how nice,” she growled, raising her hand and letting a fireball form in it. 

He nodded and covered his eyes again. “You’re Lina, all right.” He sighed. “And for a moment I thought…” He let his voice trail off wistfully and looked at her again. “Are you feeling okay, Lina?” he asked, putting his hand on her forehead as if checking for a fever. 

Lina laughed and pulled his hand down to plant a kiss on his palm. “I feel fine. You’re the one that’s tired and needs a backrub. Come on,” she said, pushing against him. “Roll over.”

Gourry tried to roll over but stopped halfway there. “Lina, get off my hair, please,” he said with a wince of pain.

“Oh,” Lina said. She lifted her knee off his long yellow hair. “Sorry.” She helped gather it up and twist it together out of the way. “Take your shirt off,” she said, pulling the hem of it out of his trousers and bunching it up. Gourry pulled it up and over his head, and it joined his armor and boots on the floor. “Now, lie down,” she said, pushing him onto his stomach. 

“All right, all right,” he said. “I’m lying down.” The big man grabbed the pillow, slid his arms under it and settled down. A heavy sigh escaped him as he tried to relax.

“Good.” Lina climbed off the bed. “I’m going to get comfortable. Don’t move.”

“I’m not moving,” he mumbled. 

Lina grinned and went to retrieve her package from the chair. Slipping behind the privacy screens in front of the “necessary,” she quickly removed her clothing and changed into the items she had purchased. 

Finished, she peeked around the screen to make sure he wasn’t looking. He was lying facing away from her, so she tiptoed across the room and climbed onto the bed. “You didn’t fall asleep, did you?” she asked.

“Uh uh...” he murmured into the pillow. 

“That’s good.” Lina swung her leg over his back and sat down just in front of his hips. Leaning forward, she gathered up his hair, twisted it into a rough rope and tucked it to the side and out of the way. Then she leaned forward and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning her weight into the heels and sides of her palms. Pressing downwards, she pulled back, drawing her hands down the middle of his back, one on either side of his spine, towards herself. She shifted her weight, leaned forward and did it again. She marveled at how hard his muscles were; hard and well-defined under his smooth skin. The flame-haired sorceress smiled to herself and brought her hands back up his sides and to his shoulders. Gently kneading the muscles there, she worked at them to loosen the knots and smooth the tension away from first one then the other shoulder. 

“Hmm…” Gourry sighed, turning his head to the side and burrowing into the pillow. “That feels good.” Lina’s grin softened as she kept working at relaxing him. She felt badly for having worked him so hard today, and he hardly ever complained. Except about having to walk the extra distance to find an inn, but that was because she’d wanted to do this for him.

Lina did this for several minutes, until she felt Gourry relax under her hands. She changed her pattern from rubbing with the heels of her hands to lightly stroking his skin with her fingertips, starting with his neck and running down his spine to his hips and back up. She was smiling dreamily to herself when a sound interrupted her. She paused and looked around for the source; when it came again, she stared down at Gourry. Another snore came from the vicinity of the pillow.

Her mouth twisted in annoyance. Sitting back on his hips hard, she slapped his back with the flat of her hand. It made more noise than anything, but the effect was instantaneous. Gourry yelped and pushed himself up onto his elbows. “What?!”

“You weren’t supposed to go to sleep,” she growled.

Gourry lowered his face into the pillow. “Come on, Lina, lay off me,” he groaned. “It’s been a long day. I’m sore, I’m tired and I just want to get some sleep.”

“I’m trying to make you feel better,” she said, rubbing his back a little more vigorously than necessary and taking her anger out on him. 

He yelped again and stiffened. “I know you’re trying to help,” he said carefully. “And I appreciate it—Ow, Lina! That hurts!” His voice rose to a shout as she added her fingernails to her ministrations.

Lina drew back at the genuine distress in his voice. Instantly contrite, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, slipping them between him and the mattress. “I’m sorry, Gourry,” she murmured in a husky whisper. She kissed the rapidly reddening welts on his back. 

“It’s all right,” he said softly, finding one of her hands and squeezing it. “Just don’t be so rough.”

“I’ll try.” She continued kissing his skin where she’d marked it, moving slowly to the hollow between his shoulder blades. “Are you too tired to make love?”

He moved his head on the pillow in a nod. “Later,” he said softly, apologetically. “I promise.”

Lina grinned and twirled her tongue in little patterns on his skin. She moved further up, trailing her kisses up to the back of his neck. Gourry moaned softly. His moan deepened and grew in volume as she bared down gently with her teeth into the muscle there. He tensed beneath her.

“Lina…” he said into the pillow. “You know what that does to me…Ohh…” He moaned louder as Lina’s soft love bites sharpened. He arched his back under her as her attentions elicited interesting reactions in various parts of his anatomy.

“I know,” she whispered against his skin. Lifting her mouth a fraction, she breathed out softly. Her lips curled into a smile as she felt the goose bumps raise.

“Still too tired?” she asked. “Or do you need more encouragement?”

“You’re not going to give up, are you?” he said, lifting his head to look over his shoulder at her.

She shook her head and grinned. “Nope.” Lina swung her leg over him and pulled on him. “Come on,” she said. “Roll over.”

Gourry sighed and did as she said—and only then saw what she was wearing. He froze in mid-roll and stared at her.

“Lina?” he breathed. “What—?” He found he couldn’t say anything.

“Do you like it?” she asked, pushing him down and resuming her position straddling him. She let the black silk robe slip off her shoulders and sat up as straight as she could; maybe a little straighter as she thrust her chest out to make her breasts look a little larger.

Gourry’s eyes traveled down her body, taking in the effect. If ever the term “devoured her with his eyes” had applied, it applied to Gourry looking at Lina now. She noticed his eyes lingered on her breasts for several seconds before they continued downward and was secretly pleased. Under the silky robe she wore a lacy bra, high cut panties, a lacy garter belt and silk stockings—all in black. Her hair tumbled in loose waves over her shoulders and down her back.

“Like it?” he asked after swallowing hard. He lifted his eyes to her face and looked into her shining ruby eyes. “I love it. It’s sexy— _you’re_ sexy. Beautiful.” He couldn’t find the words to describe the way he was feeling.

Lina caught a bit of her hair and twirled it around her fingers and looked at him coyly. “I got it for you,” she whispered.

“For me?” He swallowed again. “Lina, I—”

“But you’re too tired. Oh well, I guess I’ll have to go change—” She made as if to climb off him.

“No!” Gourry shouted as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. “No,” he repeated in a less forceful, husky whisper.

“So you’re _not_ tired?” she asked, eye eyebrow arched delicately at him.

“Maybe—maybe I’m not as tired as I thought I was,” he said, running his hands up her arms to her shoulders. As he pressed downwards on her shoulders, he lifted his hips. Lina grinned as she could feel his erection through his trousers. She rocked her hips, rubbing against him. His breath caught in his throat and he bent his head back, closing his eyes and drawing in a long breath.

The flame-haired sorceress leaned forward and slipped her arms under his. He lifted himself up to meet her as she covered his mouth with hers and kissed him. Of their own accord, his arms went around her and held her tightly while he pulled up the silky fabric of her robe and caressed her back. It was her turn to shiver as he traced delicate patterns on her skin with his fingertips. His hands moved downward, over the swell of her hips and along the curve of her buttocks where he formed his hands to their shape.

Lina’s eyes were half-lidded as she lifted her head and gasped at his touch. Gourry tried to follow her, reaching for her mouth with his, but when she lifted up too far for him to reach, he transferred his attentions to her neck. She shuddered and reluctantly planted a hand on his chest and pushed herself upwards. He brought his hands around and stroked her stockinged legs up to her hips and further up to cup her breasts. She covered his hands with hers and pressed them against her. He rubbed his thumbs against the hardened flesh of her nipples through her bra which brought another gasp to her lips. 

Shaking herself, Lina pushed his hands down to her legs. She leaned forward and put her hands on his chest and stroked his smooth skin. “You’re supposed to be relaxing, remember?” She gave him a loving smile and moved her hands outwards. Just as he had done a moment earlier, she used the edge of her thumbs to rub his nipples. Gourry stiffened underneath her and grabbed a double handful of her robe. 

Lina leaned forward to kiss the hollow of his throat. She opened her mouth and sucked gently at his skin, as she slowly, carefully left a trail of kisses down his chest and to his stomach. She giggled softly as she felt his stomach muscles clench under her mouth and she batted away his hands when he tried to stop her. She used her tongue to sketch the midline of those hard muscles down to his navel where she paused to tease him a moment to two before moving lower. She heard him gasp as she kissed his flesh just above the waistline of his trousers. Casually, she laid a hand over his manhood while she kissed his stomach again. Lina felt him jump under her hand as her lips touched his skin. His hands, which had been resting lightly on her back, bunched in her hair.

Sitting up, Lina scooted backwards and reached for the laces of his trousers. When she’d loosened them enough, Lina tugged them off his narrow hips and made quick work of reducing her husband to a state of complete undress. She dropped his trousers and underthings on the floor with the rest of his clothing and sat next to him. He looked up at her, smiling, while he stroked her leg. As he’d done to her earlier, now Lina raked him with her gaze, as he lay before her, exposed, vulnerable and trusting. She memorized every line, curve, and inch of him. From his powerful arms to his long, lean legs. From the slender length of his fingers as they rested on her leg to the surprisingly delicate bone structure of his face. From the gentle curve of his lips to the deep sapphire pools of his eyes, eyes that glowed with love for her and only her. And this beautiful creature was hers, all hers. And had been hers for longer than she’d realized. 

Suddenly overwhelmed, she threw herself forward and framed his face between her hands. She covered his mouth with hers and kissed him as he’d so often kissed her: Like he was life itself. He responded in kind, opening his mouth and accepting her questing tongue. Lina’s flame-colored hair enveloped them; he gathered it up and buried his fingers in it as he cupped the back of her head.

Breaking away, Lina shivered with desire for him. She shook her head to clear her mind; too much of this and she was going to forget what she had planned. And she didn’t want to do that. This was Gourry’s time; he was always so willing and eager to please her in whatever way she wanted, now it was her turn to reciprocate. She scooted backwards and curled up on the mattress next to him, sliding her arm under his back and propping herself on her elbow. She felt his hand rest lightly on her shoulder and she smiled up at him. 

Reaching out tentatively, Lina touched her fingers to the tip of his erect manhood. His hand clenched in her hair at her touch. Encouraged, she curled her fingers around him, gathering the skin up then pulling it taut as she moved her hand from tip to root.

“L-sama,” Gourry moaned as he threw his head back into the pillow. “That feels so good…” He worked his hands into the sheets as she stroked him. “Oh, Lina…” 

Lina smiled at him; it gave her a little thrill that she could affect him so greatly. Experimenting, she laid the flat of her hand along the length of his member, and moved it down between his legs to grip him. He shifted his legs, letting her hand slide between them as she pushed her fingers through the silky, golden hair that covered him. She teased the loose flesh there, gently squeezing to see his response. He jerked upwards and hissed, this time in pain. Immediately, she released him. 

“Not so hard,” he said with a wince.

She leaned down and kissed his lips by way of an apology as she swung her leg over him—and settled down directly behind his manhood. She rocked her hips, pressing herself against him through the thin fabric that was the only barrier between them. 

He drew in a deep breath of pleasure. Grabbing her hands, he pulled her forward so they were lying flat on his chest and she was leaning forward slightly. Giving her a sly grin, he slipped his hands up under her robe and around to her back and worked the catches on her bra. When they’d come lose, Lina sat up and snaked her hands up the sleeves of her robe and pulled the straps out through them so she could take it off without removing her robe. Tossing it aside, she sat atop him, her robe hanging down and concealing her breasts but only barely. Gourry put his hands under her robe and covered her breasts, gently massaging them. 

Leaning her weight on his chest, Lina moved her hips back and forth along the length of his organ while he fondled her breasts. As he lightly pinched her nipples, she could feel herself growing unbearably warm. A strange melting sensation started in her loins and spread out through her body. She shivered and rubbed against him harder. Reaching for one of his hands, she pulled it away from her breast and moved it to her hip. He tried to put it back on her breast, but she shook her head, no, and pulled the waistband of the pants out and wedged it into his fingers. Understanding, he took it and the other side in his strong grasp and with a couple deft twists, parted the waistband in two places. He pulled the fabric out from between them, making Lina moan as it rubbed against her. 

And then there was nothing separating them. Lina continued to rub against him for another few seconds, then reached down between them and lifted herself. Grasping him, she angled Gourry’s manhood upwards against her opening then sank down, engulfing him in her warm channel. Together, their voices mingled in a wordless cry of pleasure. Gourry grabbed her hips and pulled her further down; Lina threw her head back and gasped. “Oh, yes, Gourry,” she whispered in a husky voice, her hands grasping his wrists. She opened her legs further to bare down as far as she could. He held her as she leaned back to further that goal. Her body contorted in interesting ways as she rocked her hips back and forth on his length. 

Gourry watched, fascinated, by her gyrations. He could see her quite well, and found the sight of him disappearing into her body quite erotic. He couldn’t do much moving, but she more than made up for that. He enjoyed watching her; her half-clothed state only added to it. 

In no time at all, she was gasping with pleasure. When she reached her peak, she screamed her lover’s name as she stiffened. Gourry grunted as her muscles clamped down on him hard, only to release and grab him again and again.

When Lina finally leaned forward, panting with exertion and release, he pulled downwards and thrust up into her. Lina’s eyes flew open as the slight friction caused by his withdrawal caused another wave of contractions to spread outwards from their point of contact. “L-sama!” she shouted as she slumped forward onto his chest, fists balled tightly, and moved her hips back and forth as she climaxed again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she murmured wordless pleas to the Mother of All Creation.

Eventually, she grew quiet in his arms. Her breathing slowed and he could feel her eyelashes brush against his skin as she blinked her eyes. She sat up a little and looked at him. Giving him a little smile, she reached upwards and kissed him. He gasped as she started sliding along his manhood, pulling up then forcing herself back down. “L-Lina,” he breathed when she released his mouth. 

“Yes?” she whispered against his neck, still moving slowly along him. 

“I—That feels…” He couldn’t get his mind to work long enough to find a suitable description for what it felt like. 

“It feels what?” she persisted, pushing herself up and leaning forward with her hands resting on his chest. Using her hands and knees as support, she lifted herself until just the very tip of his organ was inside her and held that position. “It feels what?” she asked again. “Tell me, Gourry.”

He opened his eyes and found her looking down at him, her eyes bright and shining like the finest rubies. She continued to hold her position, with him just barely inside her opening. He tried straining upwards, but she merely clenched her hands and drove her fingernails into his skin and he was forced to lie still. What did she want him to say? How did he put into words what this felt like? Especially since he wasn’t good with words. Taking a deep breath, he gave it a try. “I’m on fire, and that fire is you, Lina. I’m burning up from the inside and you’re burning me from the outside. I can’t think of anything else. I don’t want it to stop. Please, Lina…” he finished with something that may have been half a sob, reaching up to touch her lips. 

She closed her eyes and kissed his fingertips, still not moving. Balancing herself on one hand, she reached up and captured his hand, holding it still. Her lips parted and she caught one of his fingers between her teeth, then closed her lips around it and sucked it into her mouth. As she did so, she sank down onto his manhood in one smooth motion. 

Gourry cried out and arched his back, driving himself as far into her as possible. She pulled back up only to force herself downward again. She suckled his finger as she moved, twirling her tongue around it. His other fingers cupped her face, touching her closed eyelids. 

Lina opened her mouth and he slipped his finger out as she leaned lower, resting her weight on his chest so she could kiss him as she moved her hips in a steady rhythm. His hand went to the back of her head and she kissed him hard. She was making soft noises deep in her throat that soon increased in volume. Breaking away, she lifted her head up and panted through her open mouth. “Gou—Gour—rrreeee…” she cried and stiffened. 

“Uhnh!!!” he shouted as she came for a third time. Her climax triggered his own release and his hips bucked upwards. Everything else ceased to exist or even matter; the only thing that existed for him right now, at this very moment, was the small woman moving on top of him and the need to make the two of them into one being. Involuntarily, he jerked back only to force himself upwards into her welcoming warmth again and again until he could no longer move. 

The moment lasted a lifetime and it was over much too quickly. When he finally came back to his senses, Gourry opened his eyes to find Lina lying with her arms folded across his chest and looking down at him. “I thought you’d fallen asleep,” she said, looking like a contented cat. 

“No, I’m just very…” He smiled as she remembered something she’d ordered him to do earlier. “Relaxed.”

“You look it. I still think you feel asleep there a moment.”

He shook his head and put his arms around her. “I could never fall asleep while making love to you. Or while you’re making love to me. You’re too damn sexy for that to happen.” He took a deep breath. “And you’d kill me.”

“Oh, I would not,” she said with a grin as she reached out and caught a stray lock of his hair and curled it around her fingers. “You’d regret it, but I wouldn’t kill you.” Her grin softened into a loving smile. “Because you’re too damn sexy for me to want to lose you.” She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. “Ready to go get something to eat?”

He thought about that as he plucked absently at the black silk of the short robe she still wore. “I dunno,” he said, lifting himself up and taking her in his arms. “It would be a shame to let this wonderful present you got me go to waste, and since you’re still all dressed up…” He let his voice trail off as he kissed her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

“Gourry!” she exclaimed while she tried to push away.

“What?” he said as he kissed her neck. Quickly, he reversed their positions so that Lina was now under him. 

“I thought you were tired! And I’m hungry!”

“So you’d rather eat than stay here and let me make love to you?” he teased as he leaned down and kissed her breast. Lina didn’t answer. Gourry stopped kissing her breast and lifted his head to look at her. She looked thoughtful, as if she were considering the answer to that question. “Well?” he asked again, getting worried.

Her thoughtful expression turned sly and cunning. “Had you worried there for a moment, didn’t I?”

Gourry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Then his own face turned sly and cunning. “So that’s the way you want it, eh?” He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. She screeched and tried to pull away. “Just relax, Lina,” he murmured from the vicinity of her neck. “And let me show you how much I appreciate making me feel better.” He moved his mouth lower and let his hands wander. 

It wasn’t that she really wanted to fight him, it was just… “Oh, Gourry…” Defeated, Lina did as he told her, lying back on the pillow, and surrendered to his attentions. All thoughts of anything but his roving hands, questing mouth and warm, hard body against her were soon displaced from her mind as he touched places that stirred the desire within her.


End file.
